


Come on in

by Princess_Unikitty



Category: Marvel
Genre: Angst, F/M, I ship Stucky more but I also really ship Steggy and wanted to write a fic about Peggy, PWP, This is so angsty, my first time writing smut so don’t judge, very smutty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 05:31:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19882444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Unikitty/pseuds/Princess_Unikitty
Summary: Peggy doesn’t want to catch feelings for Steve, but when he comes to her tent one night with a confession, she can’t resist.





	1. Don’t catch feelings

**Author's Note:**

> This is pretty angsty, so if that’s not your thing then you should probably leave. I listened to Hurts like hell by Fleurie on repeat while writing this, so you can blame the angst on that. The next chapter will have the smut. ;). I’ll finish it and post it sometime this week.

Peggy had always thought of herself as a strong woman. She never faltered, never strayed from her instructions, and had total control over her emotions. That was why she was so surprised when she met Steve.

Sure, she had been attracted to other guys before. But it wasn’t Steve’s looks that drew her in. If anything, they should have turned her away. No, it wasn’t appearances that made Steve endearing. 

It was his courage. It was his selflessness. It was his kindness. It was the way that he stammered over his words to try and find the perfect one for the situation. It was the way he brought life out of a blank piece of paper using only a scrap of pencil lead. Peggy fell in love with his eyes and the way that they would dream of perfect, far-away worlds.

With a start, she realised that she had been thinking about the L word. 

No, not after last time, Peggy thought, I won’t go through that again.

Yes, Peggy was a strong woman. She didn’t allow fleeting feelings like love to interfere with her career. Too much time had already been wasted on pining over people that didn’t care.

Peggy suddenly realised that she’d been daydreaming. She gathered up her papers while furiously cursing herself. She had put up certain walls in order to avoid situations like this. There was no need for her to embarrass herself in front of her team. 

What was she, a lovesick schoolgirl sighing over a handsome man? Besides, Steve had already been selected to be a part of an experiment that would supposedly help them win the war. 

What’s gone, is gone.

The next couple of weeks passed by in a blur. She would occasionally see Steve, but did her best to ignore him.

Focus on your duties.

Proofreading letters. Breaking in new recruits. Inspecting a weapon shipment. Plastering on fake smiles. Ignoring Steve. Scanning reports. Teaching recruits to use a gun.

I must stay strong.

After days of this routine, something new happened. Howard approached her with an invitation.

“They’re finally going to inject the serum into Steve this afternoon. You should be there. Even if it doesn’t work, something interesting is bound to happen.”

Peggy considered her options. As a superior officer, she would be expected to attend. No one knew about her feelings, she was too good at hiding them, so it would be suspicious if she didn’t observe.

“Right. Of course I’ll be there.”

She quickly turned away and pretended to be busy with her files. Howard nodded and left. 

Peggy would have been interested in the serum even if it wasn’t going to be injected into Steve. She loved studying new discoveries in science and liked to stay up to date on any important events happening in the camp.

She was on time that afternoon. This was too exciting an event to miss. If the serum worked properly it would revolutionise the science world and help them to win the war. Peggy only hoped it would work properly. She had seen far too many of Stark’s experiments go wrong.

Steve looked incredibly nervous as they strapped him into the machine. Peggy didn’t blame him. The shiny metal slid over his body, sealing him in the coffin like box.

The procedure went well, until Steve’s screams started echoing from the container. Peggy’s heart lurched in her chest. She hated to hear those sounds, but was determined to keep a professional air about her.

“Shut it off!” Howard yelled.

“No!” Steve screamed. “I can do this!”

Peggy exchanged a look with Howard. They had no idea what could happen. Steve might be killed by the experiment. But he had wanted them to continue.

Howard took a deep breath before pushing the controls up to the maximum strength. A bright light shone out from the machine. Peggy forced herself to continue watching. 

Be professional.

After what felt like hours of agonising uncertainty, the machine slowly turned off. Peggy walked slowly towards it, along with the other observers. She dreaded finding Steve’s lifeless body in the machine, or worse, nothing.

Everyone in the room breathed an audible sigh of relief when the machine opened and Steve was unharmed. The sigh of relief turned into gasps of surprise and cheers at the success of the experiment.

Steve stumbled out of the machine and would have fallen if Howard and the doctor hadn’t caught him. Peggy rushed forward, unable to help herself. She quickly touched his chest and then turned away, flustered. 

Stop acting impulsively.

“Wow,” breathed Howard, “I want a super serum.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Later that evening, Peggy sat alone in her tent. She wanted to give into her emotions and tell Steve how she felt more than ever now. He would probably just think she was after his looks.

I forbid you from telling him, she said to herself.

She looked over her files from the day and prepared for bed. Even though she was torn between confessing her feelings and staying professional, she wouldn’t allow herself to cry. Peggy hated revealing her feelings to others, and what better way to do that than to cry?

Just as she had finished all her nightly duties, a cough sounded outside her tent. Peggy cocked a gun and held it just in case, as she made her way to the entrance. She jerked the tent flap open and aimed her gun into Steve’s face.

He didn’t look as surprised as she thought he’d be. Steve smiled softly at her and Peggy felt her insides melt. She didn’t show any emotion on her face though, as she carefully disarmed her gun and put it aside.

She crossed her arms over her chest and asked, “Can I help you?”

Steve shifted uncomfortably. Peggy smiled, glad to see that he still seemed to have the same awkward personality.

“I just wanted to ask something, but if you’re busy I can come by tomorrow.”

Peggy knew that if she told him to stay, then she wouldn’t be able to hide her feelings anymore.

We’re in the middle of the war, one of us could die at any given time. Why should I keep myself from the things I love?

“Come on in.”


	2. Never mind, catch all the feelings you can

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finally get down to the frickle fracking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is less angsty, cuz it’s basically all smut lol. I listened to Senorita by Camilla Cabello and Shawn Mendes while writing this half.   
> I wasn’t going to post this on a Sunday, cause that’s the Lord’s day, but I’m already going to hell for writing it so I figured Why Not?

Steve sat on the edge of her bed and fidgeted with his coat. Peggy waited expectantly for him to say whatever had gotten him out of bed at this hour.

Steve ran a hand over his face. “I don’t know how to say this. I’ve never been good with words.”

Peggy wondered if he’d disobeyed orders or had failed a test. Hopefully he just needed advice or an encouraging word. 

“I guess I’ll just say this right out. Peggy, I think I’m in love with you.”

Peggy’s heart stopped functioning properly. Steve was in love with her? She had tried so hard to stay professional, but her resolve crumbled like a faulty house.

“Steve, I, I love you too.”

His face lit up and a smile slowly spread across his face.

He was so adorable, so sweet, so irresistible. Peggy leaned down and brushed her lips against his. 

Steve’s breath caught in his throat. He leaned forward and cupped Peggy’s face in his hands. Their breath intermingled as they shared the sweetest kiss that either had ever experienced in their entire life.

Peggy pulled away and ran her hands through Steve’s hair.

“Why did you just now tell me how you felt? Or have you just now realised your feelings?”

Steve sighed. “I’ve loved you for awhile Peggy. I just didn’t want to tell you before, before the experiment. I thought that you might reject me because of my looks. No girl wants a scrawny man.”

Peggy felt a little piece of her heart break. “Oh Steve, I don’t love you because of your looks.”

Steve looked up at her, confusion written across his features.

Peggy grabbed his hands and held them against her heart. “I fell in love with you long before you became a super soldier. I fell in love with the man who took a grenade for his fellow soldiers who had been nothing but cruel to him. I fell in love with the man who was polite and courteous to others. I fell in love with the man who brightened up my day with his smile. I fell in love with your heart Steve. Appearances may change, but your heart will always stay true.”

Steve smiled at her, tears twinkling in the corners of his eyes. “I, I don’t even know what to say to that.”

Peggy leaned close and kissed him again. “I don’t think we need to talk right now.”

“Are you sure about this?” Steve asked.

“Absolutely.”

Steve hesitantly ran a hand through Peggy’s curly hair, as they pressed closer. Peggy slid onto his lap and continued to kiss him. She ran her hands down Steve’s chest. Her fingers found the shirt buttons and began to slowly undo them.  
Steve slid his hands up Peggy’s thighs. When he reached the hem of her short nightdress, he hesitated for a brief second before slipping his hand underneath the fabric. Peggy caught her breath as Steve’s hands found their way to her underwear. He kept going however until he reached her stomach.

Peggy began hurriedly unbuttoning his shirt. She flung it off of Steve and took in his new muscles with awe. She trailed her hand down his rock hard chest until she reached the top of his pants. Peggy kept sliding her hand down until it rested on his crotch. Steve let out a soft sigh and Peggy fell even more in love with him.

Steve felt his way around under her nightdress. His hand came in contact with her breast and he paused.

“Go on,” whispered Peggy.

That seemed to give Steve all the motivation he needed. Each of his hands found a breast. He squeezed gently and Peggy sighed with delight. They were both moving so slowly, but that just made it all the sweeter. 

Steve finally worked up the courage to lift Peggy’s nightdress up over her head. He threw it aside and buried his face in her chest. She clutched his head tightly to her as he kissed her breasts. 

Steve sucked softly on one of her nipples while using his hand to pinch the other one. Peggy moaned as he continued sucking and rubbing. She slid her hands into the back of his pants and felt his firm ass. Steve faltered briefly before resuming his kissing and pinching. 

He released his attention on her breasts and brought their faces together in a passionate kiss. Peggy slid her tongue into his mouth. Steve mumbled something incoherent.

Peggy pulled apart long enough to ask, “what?”

Steve’s lips were shiny and pink. His cheeks were flushed, his hair was rumpled. Peggy had never seen anything so beautiful in her entire life. 

“I said,” Steve breathed, “you’re the most gorgeous thing in the entire world.”

Peggy slammed her mouth against his and frantically began working on unbuttoning his pants. She pushed Steve down until he was laying on her bed, and then pulled his pants all the way off. 

Peggy situated herself so that she was sitting on top of his rapidly hardening bulge. She leaned down and whispered in his ear.  
“You are the most gorgeous thing that I have ever seen.”

Steve blushed. Peggy brushed her lips against his. Steve threaded his fingers in her hair and kissed back. He used his other hand to rub her hip.

Peggy sat up and pinched his nipples. Steve arched his back and moaned at her touch. She rubbed herself against his bulge, causing Steve to moan again.

Steve rolled them over until he was on top. He slid his body down so that his face was level with Peggy’s underwear. Steve kissed her ever so gently. Peggy thought it was the sweetest feeling that she had ever had the pleasure of experiencing.  
Steve continued kissing until Peggy thought she couldn’t take it anymore. Steve finally lifted her hips up and slid her underwear off. He gently set her back down, and resumed his kisses. 

Peggy moaned. Steve swirled his tongue on her clit and Peggy felt like she would burst from pleasure. He moved his hand up and slipped a finger into her. Peggy clenched around him as he continued sucking on her clit.

“Steve,” she moaned.

Steve paused his pleasuring to kiss her. Peggy slid her tongue into his mouth in a sloppy, but passionate kiss. Steve moved lower down and kissed her neck. He left a trail of kisses from her mouth, all the way down to her clit.

Peggy sat up and pushed Steve down onto the bed. She positioned herself on his legs, before gently stroking his cock. Steve gasped and gripped the bedsheets.

Peggy teased the head of his cock, before taking the whole thing into her mouth. She took it out again and licked Steve’s whole length. His head fell back against the pillows and his breathing became heavy. 

“Are you ready?” Peggy said in a sultry voice.

“I’ll always be ready for you,” said Steve.

Peggy positioned herself above his hard cock. She slowly sank down onto it with a gasp of pleasure. Steve’s face was flushed as he reached to steady her hips.

Peggy was sure that she wouldn’t last long. Steve gently thrust into her and they both moaned. Peggy rolled her hips and was amazed at the friction it created. 

Steve settled into a steady rhythm of thrusts. He reached one hand up to grasp Peggy’s breasts. The other rested on her hip.

“Steve, ah, I’m not...going to last...much longer.”

Steve quickened his thrusting and rubbed one hand against her clit. Peggy moaned with delight as he rubbed her most sensitive spot. Steve swirled inside her and Peggy couldn’t hold out anymore.

“Steve!”

Peggy clenched around Steve’s cock and heard him gasp as he came a split second after her. She leaned down and crashed her mouth into his. Their kiss was messy, and contained lots of teeth, but neither of them cared.

They slowly came down from the high of the orgasm together. Peggy stared into Steve’s flushed face. 

“Even though we’re in the midst of a war,” she said, “I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I know that we might not have much time left, but I want every spare second to be spent with you.”

They kissed again, before settling into a contented sleep.


End file.
